


The Hero and the Champion

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post Game, Pregnant Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our group has made it to Highever safely. Getting to Isabela's ship proves a bit difficult however.</p>
<p>This is me exploring Hawke and Surana a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neria sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. Stars twinkled overhead in the clear night sky. Highever sat off to the right below them, the keep further up the coast beyond the city. Lit torches flickered among the buildings and along the streets in a shoddy imitation of the skies above. The keep was a dark mass that blotted out stars on the horizon. The crash of waves against the cliff below was soothing.

They had been here for only a few days, the weeks of traveling in between thankfully uneventful. The ship they were waiting for hadn’t arrived yet but Hawke was positive it would show. Everything she’d been told about the captain of this ship had seemed somewhat familiar. Neria couldn’t place where she might know this mysterious Isabela from.

She sighed as she thought about her life since leaving the tower with Duncan. Alistair had finally become a distant memory. Neria didn’t regret sparing Loghain or letting him deal the final blow. Her time in Amaranthine had been an absolute nightmare. As a mage and an elf the nobles had been intolerable. She had only told Nathaniel when she’d left.

Neria had been content with her life as Teagan’s mistress. She enjoyed watching over his young children. Even though the baby she hadn’t thought possible would have changed a few things, she hadn’t expected to leave Redcliffe. Sophie hadn’t been quite a year old when she had arrived seeking shelter. She didn’t regret fleeing Redcliffe with Sophie however.

Sophie had latched onto Hawke in lieu of her now absent father. He was remarkably patient with her. Sophie had been riding with him as often as she did Neria. It didn’t bother her, she was honestly glad that Hawke was willing to act the part to ease Sophie’s fears. Tuck and Gabe had helped as well, falling into brotherly roles. Neria sighed once more and stared up at the stars, feeling a little depressed without knowing quite why.

“There you are. Is everything all right?”

“Hawke,” Neria said turning slightly. She smiled and patted the ground next to her. “I was just thinking.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he said squatting beside her.

“That’s normally my line,” said Neria grinning. “I must have that sort of face.”

Hawke chuckled as he settled beside her. “I know what you mean.”

“So how did you become Champion of Kirkwall?” Neria asked after a moment.

“Surely you’ve heard the stories,” Hawke said glancing at her.

“As many as you’ve heard about me I’m sure,” she said bumping his shoulder. “I want to hear the real story.”

“It started by trying to keep the peace between the Qunari and the rest of the city,” said Hawke seriously. “That snowballed out of control. I fought him to keep my girlfriend from being taken to Par Vollen. She promptly got angry with me and I didn’t see her for three years anyway. So how did your story begin?”

“I tried to help a friend. He fell in love with one of the initiates. We snuck into the basement and destroyed his phylactery but we were caught on our way out. Duncan conscripted me…saved my life.”

“What happened to them?”

“Jowan escaped using blood magic. Lily was sent to Aeonar. I ran into Jowan again at Redcliffe during the blight. He was eventually sent back to the Tower.”

“How did you survive Ostagar?” Hawke asked softly after a moment. “We thought they all died with King Cailan.”

“Those rumors are mostly true,” Neria said turning slightly to see him. “You were at Ostagar?”

“Yeah. My brother and I joined when they came through Lothering. It was a miracle we found each other in that mess. He survived Ostagar to be crushed by an ogre to protect our mother while we fled Lothering.”

“I’m sorry,” said Neria sympathetically gripping his shoulder. “There was nothing I could do for Lothering.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hawke said smiling as he looked over at her. “You saved the rest of the country.”

A companionable silence fell and Neria turned back to the stars. She sighed heavily after a while. “Are you sure you want to hear my woes?”

“If I can deal with Kirkwall’s issues and stay sane for seven years I think I can handle yours,” said Hawke grinning. He leaned over and bumped her shoulder lightly, continuing in a kind tone. “Seriously though. It’s not Sophie is it?”

“No,” said Neria shaking her head slightly. “She’s a bit too young to understand why. Teagan wouldn’t have hesitated to send her away. He loves his children. To him, sending her to the Tower would have been the right thing to do. I couldn’t let that happen though.”

“I think you made the right choice,” said Hawke reassuringly. “Everything Anders has told me, everything that went on in the Gallows…no one deserves that.”

“I’d make the same choice again,” Neria said firmly. “She was very little when I sought refuge in Redcliffe. I’ve been more of a mother to her than Belinda ever was. Sophie won’t be alone…not until she’s grown at least.”

Silently he scooted a bit closer and put an arm around her shoulders. Neria sighed again and leaned into his comforting embrace.

“Even after you and Anders have to leave she won’t be alone,” he said softly. “She’ll have Gabe and Tuck. Fenris and me. And a little brother or sister of her very own.”

“Hopefully many others,” Neria said with a small smile. “I’m not really worried about Sophie.”

“So why all the sighs and long faces?” Hawke asked. “They don’t suit you at all.”

“I didn’t want love when I went there,” said Neria after a moment of thought. “I just wanted to hide from people who wanted too much or just hated me. It was…perfect though. I had responsibilities I enjoyed. Most of the people were kind. Good food, a roof over my head…plenty of sex. I guess I’m just being sort of…whiny aren’t I.”

“Whiny sounds fantastic compared to the bullshit I’ve been dealing with in Kirkwall,” said Hawke wryly. “I’ve never been so glad to leave a city behind.”

Neria chuckled and turned slightly to hug him. “Thanks. I do feel a little less melancholy.”

“Anytime,” he said kindly.

“Let’s go back,” Neria said pulling away from him.

“Forgive me for being forward,” Hawke said as he stood. “But if you have an itch for sex I’d be happy to scratch it for you.”

“I don’t mind forward at all,” she said grinning as she brushed off her bottom. “Didn’t you mention a girlfriend though?”

“I did. My relationship with Isabela is…a little complicated.”

“The Captain of the ship we’re waiting for?”

“Yes. She ended up in Kirkwall when her previous ship wrecked in a bad storm. I found out years after I’d met her that she also had a Qunari ship chasing her. She’d stolen a book from them.”

“And that’s why they wanted to take her to Par Vollen. If your relationship survived a three year split then you must love her very much.”

“I do,” Hawke said in a matter of fact tone. “We’ve invited a third to our bed more than once though. I know she won’t mind. She might pout a little because she didn’t get to at least watch.”

“Now that sounds like a nice change of pace,” Neria said cheerfully. “I wouldn’t mind being a third. It’s been a while since I’ve had sex with a woman though.”

“My offer stands,” Hawke said optimistically. “I’m sure Isabela would be very happy to reacquaint you with the joys of sex with a woman when she gets here.”

Neria thought for a moment then grinned. “Shall we go find a nice patch of grass then?”

“Yes,” said Hawke returning her grin. “Let’s.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Mentioned Past Racism.**

They were camped at the edge of a small stand of trees on a relatively flat portion of the large hill overlooking Highever. Hawke took her hand and they walked along the cliff’s edge, skirting their camp where the three children were sleeping. Anders and Fenris were a larger blanket covered lump around the fire. Varric stood at the edge of dying light keeping watch down the hill. Hawke paused a moment, looking around.

“There,” Hawke said gesturing to a largish outcropping of rocks in front of them. “I’ll get a blanket and be over in a minute.”

Neria nodded and continued on while he veered away, excitement building. The tallest of the rocks reached just below her chest. Their camp was only fifteen or twenty feet away. They would have to be quiet but would be hidden from view. The flat area of the hillside sloped upward sharply a short distance behind her but the space in between was fairly level. She began kicking smaller rocks towards the cliff’s edge to clear a spot.

Hawke reappeared with the blanket from his bedroll wadded in a ball under one arm. He helped her clear the ground and spread the blanket, folded in half lengthwise. When that was done Hawke lay on his back, grinning while he pulled the knot on his trousers. Neria untied the laces on her leggings and pushed them down to her knees returning his grin.

“Is this all right?” he asked softly as he pushed down his own pants and smallclothes.

“Perfect,” she said toeing off her boots. “I normally like to be under big humans like you but I’ve been trying to get used to not sleeping on my back.” She bent to remove her pants and smallclothes completely. “The baby isn’t big enough to make it uncomfortable yet but it won’t take long.”

When they were both unclothed enough Neria straddled his hips admiring his semi-erect cock. He hummed when she wrapped her fingers around it and began stroking. She felt his hands at her belly under her shirt.

“I hadn’t thought of this little one,” Hawke said quietly caressing the swell of her stomach. He smiled sheepishly and continued. “Isabela has me trained I guess.”

“Likes to be on top does she,” Neria said leaning forward a little.

“Definitely,” he said. His hands moved up to cup her breasts. “She likes a variety of things but me over her is a rare treat.”

“Get rid of that,” said Neria arching into his hands. “I want to feel your skin.”

Hawke pulled down her breast band and she sighed happily. He licked his lips as he began pulling and rubbing her nipples. Neria squeezed his cock a little, smiling as she positioned herself over him. Slowly she sank down until they were flush. His eyes were shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his hands gripping her breasts firmly. She ground down on him, pulling a soft moan out of him as she sighed contentedly.

“That feels so good,” she murmured. “Teagan spoiled me I think. He came to my room every couple of days and stuffed me full.”

“Maker’s breath,” Hawke said in an unsteady whisper. “I think I envy the man a little.”

“If you like that you’ll love my arse,” Neria said leaning forward to rest her hands on his chest.

“Move for Andraste’s sake,” he moaned softly.

His hands moved to her hips, pulling forward slightly. Neria rolled her hips and speaking became difficult. Hawke bit his lip again as his thick cock slid out and back in. Soft moans and sighs escaped them, his hands at her hips helping to keep the pace steady. She closed her eyes, her breath coming in heavy gasps as tension tightened in her core.

Hawke groaned bucking up into her. There was sudden pressure from his thumb on her clit and Neria gasped as she came. They came to a panting halt. Neria rose up after a minute or so and let him slip free. Hawke sighed contentedly and rose up on his elbows as she sat on his thighs. Her hands came to rest on her small belly and she grinned when she felt the baby move.

“I think we woke it up,” Neria said reaching for one of his hands.

They sat quietly, Hawke’s large hand on her stomach. The baby pushed against her again after a few minutes and Hawke smiled. Her joy lasted moments. She sighed heavily and looked down at his hand. He sat up, an arm wrapping around her.

“What is it?” Hawke asked in quiet concern. He gently lifted her gaze back up with a finger under her chin.

“He doesn’t know,” Neria said softly rubbing her belly.

“The Arl doesn’t know you’re pregnant?”

“This…wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“How so?”

“I’m a Grey Warden. I was told I’d be unable to have children. It…was the only reason his wife tolerated me.”

“You’re a delightful person to be around,” Hawke said looking truly confused. “Why wouldn’t she like you?”

“Well,” she said smirking. “Besides the fact her husband liked sticking his prick in me, I’m an elf.”

“You’re the Hero of Ferelden,” he said incredulously. “You ended the shortest blight in history, helped so many people…and she’s bothered by pointy ears? Maker.” Hawke shook his head grimacing in disgust. “He obviously didn’t mind though.”

“No, Teagan didn’t mind the ears,” Neria said smiling. She rested her arms on his shoulders and began toying with his hair. “Neither did the rest of the village.”

“So why didn’t you tell him?” Hawke asked quietly putting his other arm around her.

“I wanted to keep her from knowing for as long as possible and I’m pretty sure if I had told him, he’d have told his wife before the night was out. Belinda suspected before I ran off with Sophie. She would have made absolutely sure this baby wouldn’t be able to compete with her children. I would have stayed, and she would have continued to tolerate me. Teagan would have loved it though…even though he didn’t really love me.”

“If this woman hated you that much why didn’t she just…run you off?” Hawke asked after a moment of thought. “Why did she tolerate you at all?”

His hands slipped under her shirt and worked the catches of her breast band. It was set absently on top of her other clothes. Neria was pulled a little closer as he toed off his boots.

“Teagan is a rather randy man,” Neria said twisting to help him out of his trousers. “They have three children born within the span of just over three years. If I hadn’t come along when I did he’d have a lot more than just this bastard child. She tolerated me because I was happy to fuck pretty much whenever he wanted and she didn’t have to worry about an enormous brood of bastards.”

“Oh my,” said Hawke. He gripped her hips and spread his legs while she stretched hers out. “I’m not sure if that’s hilarious or just…sad. Has the man never heard of masturbation?”

“Apparently not,” Neria snickered as she made herself comfortable between his legs. “It worked out pretty well for me though. I just…wish I’d told him now.”

“All things considered I’m rather glad you didn’t,” Hawke said seriously. “It might have made him a little harder to deal with. Perhaps someday you can write to him. Let him know when we aren’t running from so many groups.”

“Perhaps,” said Neria smiling. “Would your Isabela mind terribly if I gave you a kiss?”

“I doubt it,” Hawke said returning her smile. A chaste peck on the lips turned into a lingering hug. He pulled away, his arms still around her and continued in an almost shy tone. “Would you mind snuggling with me for a while? Isabela’s not really a cuddler and I sort of miss it.”

“Would you mind another go first?” Neria asked smirking.

“Not at all,” said Hawke smirking as well. “If you don’t mind waiting a while.”

“No wait needed,” said Neria her smile turning smug. She took his soft cock in her hand and focused a brief burst of rejuvenation.

Hawke grinned and gripped the hem of her shirt. “Isabela’s going to love you.”

He swept it off, adding it to the growing pile. Neria laughed softly as his own shirt was also added to the pile. Her laughter turned into a soft pleased moan as his lips surrounded a nipple. She ran her hands through his short hair, her troubles momentarily forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hawke, Neria.”

The voice was loud and insistent. Hawke grumbled softly close to her ear.

“It’s time to wake up.”

Neria pulled the blanket tighter around her and scooted closer to the large warm body behind her.

“Would one of you make some sort of noise so I know who to prod?”

“You’re making a habit of this Anders,” Hawke complained sleepily.

“You’re lucky Varric and Fenris didn’t wake either of you for your watch,” Anders said sounding amused. “Varric said when both of you never came back to the fire he stayed up longer. Fenris said you both looked too peaceful to disturb and covered you with Neria’s blanket.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Hawke muttered irritably. “One of them should have woke me.”

“Well they didn’t,” Anders said evenly. “You two don’t have the market cornered on being worry warts you know.”

“Still,” Hawke said as he sat up. The blanket was tucked carefully around her after his warmth disappeared. “We didn’t mean to fall asleep here.”

“Relax Hawke,” said Anders gently. “No one blames you for seeking a little stress relief. Especially since you shoulder our burdens right along with your own.” Amusement crept back into his voice when he continued. “I’m a little amazed this didn’t happen sooner.”

“Have we missed breakfast?” Neria asked after a chuckle.

“Not yet,” Anders replied. “Don’t be surprised if Gabe’s a little annoyed with you though. Fenris woke him for the last bit of your watch. Hurry up and get dressed. Varric and Fenris think they can see Isabela’s ship in the harbor.”

Neria sat up holding the blanket to her chest. She watched Anders rise from his crouch close to where their heads had been. His staff struck the rocks to his right and he turned calmly, his useless eyes seeming to stare at the horizon. Anders strolled away, his staff swaying in front of him hitting the rocks that were now at his left. Hawke sat next to her, fully dressed and began unlacing his boots with a deep frown.

“Creepy aren’t they,” he said softly.

“Yes,” Neria said quietly. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to seeing his eyes like that.”

“I still feel guilty _every time_ I see them,” said Hawke sighing.

“He said it was spider venom.” She let the blanket fall and pulled her pile of clothes over.

“I dragged him out there though.” Hawke sighed heavily and glanced at her before shoving his foot into his boot. “I know he doesn’t blame me but I still feel responsible. We’d been through so much together…thugs, blood mages, Templars, darkspawn…and more giant spiders than I care to remember. It was a stupid baby giant spider. It slipped past Aveline and Fenris, climbed up the tree he was standing next to. He didn’t see it at all. Anders was focused on the big ones and keeping the warriors on their feet. I didn’t see it soon enough. It…landed on his face. He flung it away but it was already spraying its venom.”

She leaned over, her breast band forgotten in one hand and wrapped an arm around his back. Neria rested her cheek against his shoulder. “It’s hard watching them get hurt. The people who believe in you.”

“It is,” Hawke said sadly. “We all got hurt at some point or another. Anders always patched us up, usually before seeing to himself. I failed him horribly that day.”

“We can’t predict everything,” Neria said thinking of Alistair. “His eyes may be creepy but he’s still alive. It seems some good even came from it. I’ve never been growled at quite like Fenris did after I got them back to the keep in Redcliffe.”

“I can imagine,” Hawke said smiling briefly. “I’m just glad they found it again. It was…tense between them, after we destroyed the Chantry in Kirkwall. Fenris was pretty angry.”

“They sort of glossed over that,” Neria said reluctantly turning back to her clothing. “I can’t imagine Anders coming up with something so…destructive. Not by himself at any rate. Justice on the other hand…”

“Anders can be pretty destructive,” said Hawke as he went back to his boots. “I didn’t know him before though.”

“Oh he always had a destructive streak,” Neria said smiling. “He was better at hiding his anger though. He was funny and kind but always sort of…aloof.” She paused to pull up her small clothes and continued. “I think it’s rather sad Justice turned him into a prude though. Anders was always up for a quickie behind the bookcases.”

Hawke snickered and shook his head. “I flirted with him a few times before Isabela stole my heart. I’m glad he found love too. We’d better hurry. I want to see if Isabela has actually gotten here.”

“Go ahead,” said Neria pulling her shirt over her head. “I’ll bring the blankets.”

He smiled gratefully before he stood and walked after Anders. Neria took her time to finish dressing. She felt better than she had in days. The sex had definitely helped but their chats had as well. Despite the extra problems it would have no doubt caused she still wished Teagan knew about his fourth child. As she folded up the blankets Neria resolved to write him when they were safely away from Ferelden.

She strolled casually back to camp noting that Hawke and Varric were standing by the cliffs edge looking down into the harbor. Gabe was still watching for danger down the hillside while Anders sat at the fire talking quietly to Tuck and Sophie. Fenris squatted close to the fire stirring the pot of porridge bubbling over it while seeming to look everywhere else.

Neria angled towards Fenris and bent slightly to speak in his ear. “Thank you,” she whispered gratefully.

Fenris glanced over his shoulder, smiled his small mysterious smile and nodded slightly. Neria dropped both blankets on her bedroll and moved around to sit next to Anders. Sophie immediately crawled into her lap, still listening raptly to him. He was describing his previous journeys aboard a ship to the children. Neria let his words roll over her and watched the two men by the cliff.

Varric seemed as relaxed as he always did. The dwarf didn’t seem to have a temper. He was masterful at diffusing tension with a few light words. Neria had spent many nights over the past weeks recounting to him some of her adventures. He had told her just as many stories however. Hawke seemed a bit less tense than he usually did. His posture was excellent as always but he was smiling when they turned away from the cliff. Varric nudged his side with a wide smirk and Hawke grinned back as he shrugged.

“It’s Isabela’s ship,” Hawke said when they were closer. “Varric and I are going down to make sure first.”

“After breakfast,” Fenris said calmly. “Varric would you retrieve Gabe?”

Varric veered away and Hawke knelt by Fenris. He dug bowls out of a pack and together they dished and served breakfast. Neither of them were treated differently by the others. Gabe’s constant glare settled on her and Tuck looked curiously between them but nothing was said about their night spent together behind the rock pile.

Hawke and Varric left for the city below as soon as they were both finished eating. Neria helped clean up the dishes and put them away. Afterwards Fenris and Gabe moved off down the hill a bit. They had been spending what time they could spare in weapons training. Fenris wasn’t proficient with daggers but he knew enough to give the boy lessons. Tuck and Sophie were occupying themselves by exploring the stand of trees.

“Tell me more about this Isabela,” Neria said as she settled comfortably beside Anders.

“She’s a lot like you in some ways,” Anders said smiling. “She’s loves sex and doesn’t care who knows.”

“I figured that much out last night,” said Neria. “And for the record, he offered.”

“I’m not surprised,” he replied kindly. “Hawke and Isabela have been good for each other. On the surface she seemed uncaring and mostly she still does. It’s a little easier to see her heart of gold though. Hawke has always been able to bring out the best in her.”

“So how has she been good for him?”

“When I met him, Hawke was usually wound up tighter than I was. Isabela taught him to relax and just…roll with it. He still worries about us but he smiles more.”

Neria once more thought this woman seemed familiar for some reason. She pushed it away and pulled Anders to his feet after she stood. “Let’s go find the children and play a game.”

“Is there one I can actually play?” he asked doubtfully.

“We’ll think of something,” Neria said confidently. “You need stress relief sometimes too you know.”

She pulled him after her already going through children’s games in her head, determined to keep his mind off of his worries for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch had been eaten hours ago and Hawke and Varric still hadn’t returned. Most of the morning had been spent thinking up games to play with Tuck and Sophie. Neria now sat with Sophie napping on her lap and Tuck beside her. Anders was a short distance in front of them sitting on his feet, his hands held out in front of him palms up. Gabe sat in front of him, his hands resting lightly palms down on top of Anders’. Fenris stood off to the side watching his lover and his student more than he was the hill down to Highever.

Their hilltop was silent as Gabe watched their hands intently. Anders’ gaze went over the top of the boy’s head. This was a game Neria had remembered from the Tower. It was a game of reflexes. The person with their hands on top had to move them quickly before they were slapped lightly by the hands on the bottom. Anders had always done fairly well at the game but he seemed to have improved.

Neria and Tuck had already ended up with stinging fingers and it was now Gabe’s turn. Anders twitched his left hand, smiling a little as Gabe pulled his back. As soon as their hands were together again Anders twisted his right around smacking the top of Gabe’s left. Gabe frowned but settled his hands on top of Anders’ once more. After a few more hits Gabe was successfully avoiding Anders no matter how he varied his slaps.

“Let’s try it the other way,” Anders said smiling broadly.

Gabe almost smiled before he turned his hands palm up. Anders rested his palms lightly on top of Gabe’s, his head turned to the side slightly. Following Anders’ previous example Gabe varied his slaps, left, right, right, both, left, both, right. Anders evaded a few but most of the time Gabe’s hits landed. After a few minutes Anders pulled his hands away shaking them as he grinned.

“You have quick reflexes,” he said grinning.

“Thanks,” Gabe muttered gruffly after a very brief smile.

“Came in handy snatching coin purses,” Tuck said with a large smile.

“Shut up big mouth,” said Gabe aiming a glare at his little brother.

“We may have to resort to stealing if we can’t get out of here soon,” Fenris interjected.

“Hopefully we’ll be aboard this ship before that happens,” Neria said. “I wonder what’s keeping Hawke and Varric.”

“We will find out soon,” said Fenris. “They are finally coming up the hill.”

Tense silence settled over the hilltop. They arranged themselves in a semi-circle facing the direction Fenris watched. Hawke’s deep frown and furrowed brows didn’t bode well. Varric sighed and slumped down next to Gabe while Hawke looked around at each of them. He pulled his bow from around him and joined the circle.

“Highever’s crawling with Templars,” he said grimly. Tuck groaned softly as Hawke met her steady gaze. “There are quite a few Redcliffe knights as well.”

Neria sighed and looked down at Sophie still sleeping peacefully in her lap.

“They must have figured out where we were going,” Anders said flatly rubbing his stomach.

Fenris gripped his shoulder silently.

“The good news is that Isabela _is_ here,” Hawke continued. “We just have to get through the city to her ship.”

“We shouldn’t go in such a big group,” Neria said calmly. “We’ll attract more attention.”

“Anders, the boys and I can form one group,” Fenris said. “It will be simple enough to use the same ruse we have before.”

Anders grimaced but remained quiet.

“That leaves Varric, Surana, Sophie and I,” said Hawke thoughtfully. “A nice split…what’s our story if we get stopped?”

“Simple,” Neria said with a wry smile. “A man and his daughter, his good friend and his handmaid.” Hawke’s deep frown and furrowed brows made her feel warm inside but she kept her expression stern. “It’s the easiest way to blend in.”

“Isabela said to stay hidden for a couple of more days,” Hawke said after a reluctant nod. “She’s unloading cargo she picked up from somewhere and needs to load supplies for the journey.”

“What of the knights?” Fenris asked. “They will undoubtedly recognize both Surana and Sophie.”

“Before we left the ship in Denerim,” said Anders calmly. “Isabela suggested we dye our hair to look different.”

“Different clothing would also be helpful,” Hawke said. “Maybe a haircut.”

“Junior and I will head back down tomorrow and pick up a few things,” Varric sighed. “I’ll make sure he knows the way to the docks. Whose turn is it to cook?”

“Mine,” said Neria softly. “Hawke would you take her?”

“Sure,” Hawke replied evenly.

Anders and Fenris stood and moved away as Gabe and Tuck wandered towards the cliff’s edge with Varric. Hawke knelt in front of her, still frowning. He carefully gathered the sleeping girl from her lap.

“I need to speak with you later,” he said quietly.

Neria nodded and held in a sigh as he walked away. She shook her head and stood, hoping she hadn’t caused trouble between him and Isabela. With her thoughts racing she dug through the packs. Focusing on her task helped the time speed by. When the stew was almost ready Sophie ran up to her and tugged on her sleeve excitedly.

“Nana look,” Sophie said cheerfully. “Hawke cut my hair! Tuck says I look cute!”

What had once been shoulder length and pinned back with barrettes was now a red cap that stopped at her jaw. Neria smiled at her happy expression and gave her a brief hug.

“It looks very nice,” Neria said.

“I had to sit really still,” she said in a loud dramatic whisper. “So I wouldn’t get hurt.” Sophie sat beside her, her voice turning cheerful again as she continued. “Then I got to hold the mirror while he scratched off the hair on his face. Hawke looks lots different.”

Curious, she looked around the hilltop for him. He was a short distance away with Anders and Fenris. Anders sat still between them, Hawke at his back trimming hair that had grown long and shaggy. Fenris knelt in front of him carefully shaving the beginnings of a beard. Hawke’s hair had been trimmed neatly as well as Fenris’.

“He sure does,” said Neria. “I kind of liked the scruffy look.”

“Are you gonna get a haircut too?” Sophie asked curiously.

“Probably,” she said turning back to the stew. “Do you think I’d look good with short hair like yours?”

Sophie shook her head immediately.

“I don’t think so either,” Neria said grinning. “Would you like to go tell everyone that supper’s ready?”

“Okay,” Sophie said cheerfully.

She stood and skipped over towards Hawke, Fenris and Anders. After a few minutes they all sat around the fire eating. Gabe and Tuck had also had their hair neatly trimmed but her eyes were constantly drawn to Hawke. He caught her staring a few times and smiled ruefully.

Conversation around the campfire wandered typically but they all avoided what awaited them in Highever. After their dishes had been cleaned and stored it was her turn. She unraveled the bun and brushed it out before tying it back in a simple ponytail. When Hawke was finished the tail that had gone halfway down her back only reached her shoulders.

“What did you want to talk about?” Neria asked quietly turning as she wrapped a lock of her shorn hair around her finger.

“Nothing too serious,” he said reassuringly. “Just a message from Isabela that’s better delivered after young eyes aren’t watching.”

“Are we going to end up behind the rocks again?” Neria asked smirking.

“Possibly,” Hawke said returning her smirk. “We can’t fall asleep there though. Varric told me earlier that he wouldn’t be nearly as nice about it tonight.”

“They need sleep too. I was sort of worried I’d caused trouble from the look on your face earlier.”

“Not with Isabela,” Hawke said his frown returning. “I don’t like the idea of you being my handmaid.”

“I know,” Neria said softly. “We’ll draw less attention though and that’s what we need. I guarantee you Anders doesn’t like it any more than you do, probably less.”

Hawke nodded and said wryly, “I understand. Maybe Bela and I can make it up to you when we’re on the ship.”

“Get Sophie and I _to_ the ship and we’ll call it good,” said Neria. “I won’t say no to a lot more fun though.”

“Good to hear. Isabela’s very excited to see you again.”

“Again?” Neria said with an arched eyebrow.

“Later,” he said with a smirk before walking back to the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawke pulled her away from the camp after the children were asleep that night. Without a word he turned to face her, leaning over to kiss her. Neria was a bit surprised but happily allowed his tongue through her lips, humming when his hands slipped past her leggings and small clothes to cup her arse. They were a little out of breath when he straightened and stepped away reluctantly.

“From Isabela,” he said after a moment.

“That’s a little familiar,” Neria said cheerfully. “Still not sure where I might know her from though.”

“Denerim,” Hawke said. “The Pearl, before the darkspawn redecorated.”

She thought back and grinned after a moment. “Captain of the Siren’s Call. That Isabela is your Isabela?”

“That’s the ship that wrecked but yes.”

“Now I’m really excited,” Neria said still grinning. “We had Alistair between us, gasping and moaning, begging for more.”

“At least it won’t be a boring journey,” Hawke said. His expression turned serious and his voice grim. “We still need to get through the city though. The knights won’t know you’re pregnant right?”

“Not likely,” said Neria. “Not unless one of them was extremely observant.”

“Good,” he said after a moment of thought. “We should go talk to Varric. See if he can find you a dress that shows off the baby.”

“That could raise questions,” Neria said hesitantly.

“Could raise some noses too but the knights are more likely to overlook you because Neria Surana wasn’t pregnant. Everyone else can think what they want.”

“All right,” she said after a brief pause. “Let’s go now. Need to give him sizes anyway.”

Neria was hopeful that night when they went to sleep. They didn’t end up behind the rock pile but did snuggle together in the same bedroll. The next day Hawke and Neria spent quite a bit of time working out details of their cover story and making sure Sophie would play along. It was very similar to the story Fenris and Anders had concocted. When he returned they discussed it with Varric.

Hawke was a minor noble from the Free Marches heading home with his good friend Varric after concluding some business. Sophie’s mother had sadly passed away a couple of years ago and Neria was hired to help him take care of the young girl. If asked directly Hawke would claim the baby she carried as his. Neria didn’t see that happening though. Most would probably assume he’d knocked up his daughter’s nanny and a good half of those would cross the street to avoid them.

The dye Varric had brought back turned Neria’s hair a flat black. Sophie’s hair had ended up a reddish brown. She had been excited to have her hair cut but it had taken quite a bit of convincing to get the girl to let Hawke dye it. After being assured several times that it would eventually wash out Sophie relented. The dress that had been brought back for her had helped a little as well.

Neria still wasn’t sure it was a good idea to advertise the fact that she was pregnant. She thoroughly enjoyed the reactions of all the men around her after she’d put it on however. The bodice was snug but not uncomfortably so with a wide scooped neckline that dipped to just below her collarbones. It had a raised waistline that sat just under her breasts. Gathers along the waist made folds of material drape around her belly. A long sash that had come with the dress was wrapped around her waist, low on her hips and under her small belly.

Varric looked a bit smug when she came around the rocks. Gabe and Tuck were both openly staring as well as Hawke. Even Fenris looked impressed as he whispered to Anders who grinned before nudging Tuck next to him. Tuck flushed a bright red when she winked at him.

“You look really pretty, Nana,” Sophie exclaimed running up and throwing her arms around Neria’s legs.

“Maker Varric,” Hawke said shifting his weight from one foot to the other without looking away. “We’re not trying to attract attention.”

“Most of the people down there haven’t been roughing it in Ferelden’s wilderness for months,” Varric replied calmly. “It’s not the latest fashion but this is fairly common.”

“It does what you wanted,” Neria said plucking at the bow on her hip. “This thing shows off the baby pretty well.”

“I don’t think that’s what he’s staring at,” Gabe said smirking.

Hawke aimed a glare at him while Tuck elbowed his gut. After a surprised puff of breath Gabe’s smirk turned to a glare.

“Jerk,” Tuck muttered meeting his glare with a frown.

“Let’s get supper going,” Anders said calmly. “We’ll be going down there tomorrow and we have some plans to make.”

Neria sat around the fire with the rest as they planned. She caught Hawke’s gaze a few times and simply smiled back. Before night fell upon them it was decided Fenris’ group would leave first around mid-morning. Hawke’s group would wait around an hour before following. They would make their way to the docks through a different route. When both groups had boarded the ship Isabela planned to leave as soon as possible.

When she made her way to the rock pile to change again Neria wasn’t at all surprised when Hawke followed her. “Are you one of those perverts with an elf fetish?” she said gleefully half turning so he’d see her grin.

“Dear Maker no,” he said with a horrified little frown. “I just…”

“That’s too bad,” Neria interrupted stopping so that he could catch up. “I’m a pervert with a human fetish.” Hawke stopped, his mouth dropping open in shock. Neria pushed his bottom jaw back up and added softly, “What can I say, I like big.”

After a moment he snorted in amusement and shook his head. “I think maybe I’m in trouble when you and Isabela get me alone.”

Neria laughed and tugged him along. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

“No,” Hawke said sheepishly. “I wanted to apologize. Mother would have given my ear such a twist if she’d caught me staring like that.”

“I don’t mind,” Neria said soothingly. “What bit were you staring at if I may ask?”

“Let’s just say those baggy shirts do your lovely figure no justice at all,” Hawke replied. “That and I’ve been stuck with my hand for months now.”

“Feeling a little deprived,” said Neria smirking as she stepped closer.

“Very,” Hawke said wryly. “There’s still no excuse for being rude though.”

“Apology accepted,” she said smiling.

“I’ll leave you to change,” said Hawke also smiling. “We should try to get as much rest as we can tonight. Tomorrow could get interesting.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris had tied the sash in a complex knot and she toyed with the long ends that hung down as they walked. Hawke was ahead of her and Varric next to him. Both seemed calm, strolling casually though streets that weren’t quite crowded. Sophie clung to Hawke, her face buried in his shoulder, just as frightened as Neria was. The last time she’d seen this many Templars in one place had been at the tower. They had been stopped twice already.

They hadn’t come across nearly as many knights as they had Templars. None of them had stopped Hawke or even looked twice at Neria. The Templars had descriptions of Anders, Tuck and Hawke. Neria thought it a miracle none had recognized Hawke. She was very worried for Anders and Tuck however. Their descriptions were a little more accurate. Despite having left an hour earlier she didn’t think they had made it to the docks yet.

With half of her attention tracking Anders’ progress through the city she was surprised when Hawke and Varric stopped walking suddenly. The Waking Sea wasn’t that far away but five people were blocking their path out of the narrow side street they were in. The man standing at the head of their arrow formation she recognized. His features were average and unremarkable but there was no mistaking the ugly red scar that began above his left eye and disappeared into his hairline. He was one of the men that had followed her out of Redcliffe.

“You’re blocking…” Hawke began disdainfully.

She stepped in front of Hawke and pushed him back, interrupting him. Despite the sheer number of Templars in the city Neria shot a fireball skyward towards the sea to her right hoping someone in Fenris’ group would see it. Neria watched the men in front of her cautiously.

“What do you want?” she said tersely.

“How low has the Champion fallen,” said the lead man contemptuously. “Letting a pregnant woman protect him. I have no quarrel with you elf. Step aside.”

“Absolutely not,” Neria said. “You hired that bastard to rape a good friend of mine.”

She wasn’t at all certain but kept a confident exterior. Behind her she heard Hawke mutter something angrily and beside her Varric had his crossbow leveled at the man. His chantry robes had been cast aside at some point and he wore light leather armor but carried no weapon. All of the men behind him however had theirs drawn and ready.

“That was at Percy’s insistence,” he said distastefully. “I just wanted him locked away. Tranquil so he would no longer be a menace.”

“The Templars would have done it anyway,” Hawke said furiously. “You people are willfully blind to what goes on in the circles.”

“You refuse to accept the danger every mage represents to normal folk like us. I am not here to discuss your ridiculous manifesto however. You must pay for your crimes Champion.”

“The Maker will judge my actions,” said Hawke. “Not you.”

It seemed like Anders was steadily getting closer but a commotion could also be heard from the street behind them. They were quickly running out of time and Neria decided the time for talking was over. She pulled on her mana, sweeping her staff in an arc in front of her. Jagged ice crystals erupted from the ground. One impaled the rogue to the Chantry Brother’s left and froze the soldier to his right. He managed to jump back out of the way however.

The ratcheting sound of Bianca could barely be heard over frightened screams of the people behind their enemies and another of them dropped to his knees, a bolt jutting out of his neck. The Brother turned tail and fled along with his remaining swordsman. She flung a bolt of lightning after him and Varric fired at him as well. He cried out in pain and plunged into the terrified crowd of people milling about in the street ahead.

“Run!” Hawke cried out. “Templars behind us!”

“Ahead of us too!” Neria said as three broke through the crowd.

They were surrounded by green light, paralyzed in the act of raising weapons. Neria grinned and began running, keeping pace with Varric as he led the way. He stopped in the middle of the wide street and pointed.

“There they are,” said Varric.

Neria ran through the emptying street as Fenris ran towards them. She stopped and looked back to see him meet the group of Templars that had been behind them. When she turned back around Sophie had been passed to Anders and Hawke turned to Gabe as he pulled his bow.

“Get them to the ship,” Hawke commanded shortly. “We’ll follow as soon as we can.”

Gabe simply nodded, looking very grim. Hawke turned back to the fighting behind them and Gabe went in the opposite direction. Tuck set off after his brother immediately, Anders’ staff in his hands. Sophie clung to Anders crying softly, her arms around his neck and one of his arms around her back, the other gripping Tuck’s shoulder. Neria followed looking back frequently.

He turned onto a side street but the sounds of battle followed them. Gabe led them away moving steadily towards the water. Gradually the clanging and screaming faded the closer they got. Still looking back frequently ground turned to wood beneath her boots and they were soon going up the gangplank. The ship was a hive of activity but a dark skinned woman waited impatiently at the top for them.

“Anders what’s going on?” she asked when they stood around her.

“Not sure,” Anders replied. “Hawke, Fenris and Varric need help. They stayed to fight off the Templars. I’m taking Sophie and Tuck to your cabin.”

“Take Gabe too,” Neria said. “None of us should be seen on deck.”

“Hold on Hero,” Isabela said turning to the front of the ship. “This way. You’re going to give Highever something else to worry about.”

“You look different than when I last saw you,” Neria said as she followed. “I like the no pants look.”

“Less to wash goo out of,” she said with a grin as she stopped. “That warehouse there. Think you can set it on fire?”

“Is there anyone in it?” Neria asked following her outstretched arm. The building was sitting at the edge of the water twenty or thirty feet in front of them. Its neighbors looked fairly close.

“Shouldn’t be. We just emptied it.”

Neria nodded and concentrated. It would be a strain but she thought she could do it. After a moment a large fireball arced over the water and burst apart on the front of the warehouse. They watched as the flames tasted the wood and began spreading.

“Good,” Isabela said with a satisfied smile. “That’ll have them scrambling. Get in my cabin. We’ll be leaving as soon as Hawke and the others get here.”

She watched the dockhands scurrying around for a moment then turned to the door she’d seen Anders go through. Neria hoped they could put it out quickly so it didn’t spread to the rest of the city. Anders was sitting on a bunk at the very back of the cabin with Sophie on his lap. Gabe and Tuck had taken the chairs. Neria hurried to the bunk and sat beside Anders. Sophie crawled to her lap and she soothed the frightened girl as best as she could while they waited.

The wait seemed long before Hawke and Fenris stumbled into the cabin. Both were winded, both bleeding from wounds they had received. Anders stood and carefully made his way over to them.

“Where’s Varric?” Gabe asked.

“He stayed behind,” Hawke said softly. “Leading them on a merry chase. I’m sorry. He wanted you to have this.”

Hawke took a few steps forward and pulled a knife from his belt, holding it out to Gabe. He took the handle and nodded silently. He scooted around Anders and Fenris and shuffled to the bunk. Hawke sat heavily, wincing as he held his side. Neria scooted a tiny bit closer feeling the ship slowly moving. She rubbed his back lightly, hoping the dwarf could get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. It's been kind of hectic at work.

A week out to sea and there was nothing but water visible around the ship. There had been no signs of pursuit from Highever as well. Sophie was sleeping below, safe with Anders and Fenris. Neria was currently in Isabela’s cabin, the pirate just as naked as she was. She was sitting at the edge of her bunk with her legs were draped over Isabela’s arms, Neria’s toes curling as her tongue did wonderful things between them. Isabela’s hands had each been occupied with one breast, thumbs rubbing and pressing her nipples.

Neria was resting on her elbows, head thrown back and panting heavily. She moaned at a suck to her clit and took a sharp breath afterwards when it was teased with her tongue. Neria gasped and flopped to the bunk, shuddering through her release. Moaning as she was teased more, fingers now pinching her nipples lightly, bucking up into her face.

“Oh my,” Neria panted when she was finally shown mercy. “Definitely need to do this again.”

“Just think of all the naughty things we can do,” Isabela said untangling them.

“When you’re there sure,” Neria said. “I can’t imagine trying to deal with a baby on board a ship.”

She rose up and scooted back, sitting cross legged as Isabela chuckled. “I can’t either honestly. I don’t normally take on too many passengers.”

Isabela sat next to her and Neria moved to sit in her lap. She grinned before hunching slightly to lick at Isabela’s nipple. There was a pleased hum as Neria took one into her mouth, sucking as she caressed the other breast. Neria slid her other hand down the pirate’s side, skating across her stomach to her mound. She pushed past her outer lips with two fingers and into her slick core. When they were coated she brought them out and up to rub and press on her clit.

Neria heard a groan and felt hands running through her hair. She barely heard the sound of the door behind her creak open and shut quickly. Since there was only one person who would enter without knocking first Neria continued without looking around. She felt a hand on her back that slid to her arse before Hawke sat next to them. Neria shifted to the side without removing her fingers and smiled at him as she switched breasts.

Hawke grinned back before latching onto Isabela’s nipple. The hand in her hair disappeared as Isabela groaned. Her head was now thrown back and she was panting heavily. The hand that had been at her arse moved around below hers that was still slowly circling her pearl. There was another moan from Isabela as his fingers entered her core. Together they brought the pirate to a shuddering climax. Isabela collapsed on the bunk breathing heavily and Neria sat off to her side watching Hawke strip.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said as he pulled off his shirt. “I’d still be over you if you’re on your hands and knees.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Neria said grinning. “Where does Isabela fit in?”

“Behind Hawke,” Isabela said rising up on her elbows. “Playing with his lovely behind.”

“It’s been a while,” Hawke said eagerly.

He stepped out of his pants and Isabela stood. They kissed deeply and Neria couldn’t help a smile. She watched for a moment before turning away and positioning herself, thinking of affectionate things Alistair had done wistfully. Neria pushed those stray thoughts away when she felt hands at her back. Soon enough she was stretched around his thick cock, listening to his moans and rocking backwards while she moaned too.

Neria fell asleep afterwards on a hammock that had been strung up for some reason. She woke to hushed groans at some point and fell back asleep to a whispered conversation. When morning came Isabela was gone as well as Hawke. She stretched and dressed; feeling relaxed and went to see what had been made for breakfast. The day wore on in the same boring manner the previous seven had. When afternoon came around Neria found herself on deck looking out over the water and remembering.

“Everything all right?” Hawke asked as he leaned on the railing next to her.

“Haven’t we done this before?” Neria asked in amusement.

“You look rather sad,” he said with a small concerned frown.

“I’m all right,” said Neria smiling. “I was just remembering my love.” She looked back out to sea and sighed. “Seeing Anders and Fenris together…you and Isabela last night…I guess I still miss him sometimes.”

“This Alistair you mentioned before?” Hawke said gently. “If you don’t mind my asking…what happened?”

“I married him off to the Queen of Ferelden and spared her traitorous father,” Neria said wryly. “He’s never forgiven me.”

“That Alistair?” he said in shock. “Dear Maker.”

“It was best for the country,” she said with a shrug. “I ended up in Redcliffe partly to get away from missing him and mostly to get away from being pulled in five different directions from too many responsibilities. I hadn’t even thought of Alistair for a long time until Anders and Fenris dropped in.”

“I’m sorry,” said Hawke sympathetically. “It must be hard for you…”

“Not at all,” Neria interrupted. She turned towards him and smiled. “It makes me happy to see them together despite the trials of the last months. Even seeing you and her together makes me want to smile. I wasn’t looking for love then and I’m still not. It’s nice to see that sometimes it does work out though.”

“Anders said you were always impossibly cheerful.”

Neria grinned and gave him a brief hug. “I have a lot of good things to look forward to. This baby…teaching young mages to use their gift without anyone berating them for it. Not to mention sharing your bed every so often.”

“What are you going to do when Isabela and I are at sea?”

“I’ll think of something,” Neria said smiling. She took his hand and pulled him to the hatch that led below. “Let’s go find Anders and Fenris. We’ve still got a lot to figure out.”


End file.
